


Thief

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fictober, Gen, cartoon gun, prompt: held at gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Fenton finds a suspicious figure in the lab after everybody's supposed to be gone.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["Held at Gunpoint"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

At 6:00 PM, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera found himself walking through the halls of McDuck Industries on his way back to the lab.  It was a full hour after quitting time, but he had somehow managed to leave the Gizmoduck suit (and his keys) behind. The halls were dim and quiet.  Most of the offices in this part of the building were empty, now, though a few stragglers remained to get some extra work done.

At first, Fenton dismissed the thuds and bumps as coming from one of those offices, or maybe the janitorial staff.  And when they got louder as he drew closer to the lab, well, there were plenty of offices down that way, so it was probably coming from one of them.

Except now at this end of the hallway, all the rooms were dark, and those thuds and bumps weren’t getting any quieter.

In fact, they sounded almost like they were coming from the lab.

Fenton crept closer to the darkened lab, pressing himself against the wall to maintain stealth.  The thuds and bumps grew louder, and Fenton could now hear muttered cursing joining them. He slipped into the lab and grabbed the nearest weapon, the shadow gun, off of a table.  He held it like he’d seen his mamá do so many times before.

He saw a dark shape in the middle of the floor, looking like it was caught in something and struggling to get out.

Fenton leapt towards it.  “Freeze, villain!” he shouted.

The figure paused and turned to face Fenton.  Well, as much as it could face anybody with that thing over its head.

Wait a minute.  That was a piece of the Gizmoduck suit.

“You fiend!” Fenton cried, pointing the gun at the figure.

Muffled yelling started to come from the suit.

Fenton’s hands shook.  He couldn’t see well enough to tell whether activating the suit could end up hurting whoever was trying to steal it, but he couldn’t turn his back on the figure to switch on the lights.

“Stand over against the wall!” he said.

The figure continued to shout, jumping up and down in anger.

“I mean it!  I’m-I’m armed!”

The figure stopped jumping and raised its arms in anger, screaming even louder.

“This is your last warning!” Fenton said.  “I’m not afraid to use this!”

Finally, the figure lowered its arms and slumped its shoulders in defeat.  It started walking and promptly bumped into a table.

“Oh, sorry,” Fenton said, lowering the shadow gun.  He went over and took the figure by the arm. “Here.”  He led the figure over to the wall and turned on the lights.

Fenton looked back at the figure to assess the situation.  Somehow, the thief had managed to get the Gizmoduck suit twisted around him, almost as if they had been spinning while it attached itself to their body.  Or if they hadn’t actually wanted to wear the suit and were trying to get it off as it put itself on, which probably made a little more sense. They had on a pair of grey slacks, the bottoms cuffed, and brown shoes.  Their sleeves were green, and…

Fenton felt the blood drain from his face.  A short yellow hat sat on the ground.

“M-Mr. Gearloose?” Fenton asked.

The figure crossed his arms.  Or, well, crossed his arms as best as he could with the Gizoduck suit on all askew.  He said something, but Fenton couldn’t hear it through the suit.

“Blathering blatherskite?” Fenton said meekly, and the Gizmoduck suit detached itself from Gyro Gearloose and fastened itself to Fenton.  And even though he’d much rather face his boss’ wrath in the suit than out of it, Fenton said, “Blathering blatherskite” once again, and the Gizmoduck suit disassembled itself and placed itself in its stand in the corner.

Mr. Gearloose stretched out his limbs, looking like he was checking for injuries.  He glanced at Fenton and then cleared his throat.

“I’ll...see you tomorrow, then,” he said.

“Oh,” Fenton said, surprised at the anticlimactic reaction.  “Oh, er, yeah! See you tomorrow, Mr. Gearloose!”

Gyro stood for another moment, and then he, with a nod, he made his way out of the lab while Fenton watched.  And then he stuck his head back in, and Fenton cringed, preparing himself for the onslaught that was surely coming.

“And thank you,” Mr. Gearloose said quickly, and by the time Fenton opened his eyes, he was gone.

Fenton scratched his head.  “Huh,” he said.  Then he returned the shadow gun to its spot in the invention locker, packed the Gizmoduck suit into its case, grabbed his keys, and left, a spring in his step and a whistle on his lips.  And then he stopped as he was struck by a thought.

What was Mr. Gearloose doing with the Gizmoduck suit, anyway?


End file.
